Lost
by Crystal Peak
Summary: Thoughts were spinning through Rex's head. If that day hadn't happened, things might be different. But now the man he trusted... might not be who he thought he was... One-shot. After Written In Sand.


**A/N: **This takes place after _'Written In Sand' _and contains spoilers. If you haven't seen it, then you might get a bit confused. Plus, has some references from other episodes.

Took me a while to do, since I had no inspiration…but then it hit me. Enjoy!

**GENERATOR REX**

**Lost**

"_Don't you recognize it? When I programmed her, I wanted a voice that meant safety. Protection. Caring. Rex, this is our mother's voice."_

"_Mam__á__?"_

When he heard those words coming out of César's mouth, he couldn't believe it. Not only had César created ZAG-RS but he also gave their mother's voice to it. Rex sighed and rubbed the back of his head. For the last few days, was a bit distant from the others. He didn't play basketball with Noah though, didn't flirt Dr. Holiday, was more silent then Six and he even said no to one of Bobo's midnight run snack for tacos. But mostly, he was avoiding César. Rex did not want to talk to his brother. Not after this.

The teen was in his room, on his bed, his knees to his chest and his arms around them, headphones on. Bobo was nowhere to be seen but if he saw him, would most likely report him to Six in exchange for a nice juicy pizza or some food. He didn't want to take any chances. Rex knew that they were getting worried about him, cause of his behavior these days but he just needed some time alone. Kind of like how Six does his ninja training stuff when he is alone. He managed to convince them…for now.

He took off his headphones and threw them to the side. He got up and stretched his whole body doing slight warm up exercises. He needed to get out. To go on a walk.

He opened the door and slowly walked down the hallways, his hands in his pockets. Some agents were passing through, talking about weapons or the latest E.V.O. they got. He saw scientists chatting about some theories or how their families were doing and then, for a while, no one was in the hallways. Rex had a feeling that at any moment he would see Six or Holiday, trying to have him talk to them…but that wasn't on Rex's mind.

That's what he has been doing: thinking. Trying to clear his head, his thoughts. Especially after everything that has happened.

Rex didn't mention everything that happened down there to the others. No, if he did, they would be shocked, mad and Six would most likely report this to White Knight, who in turn, would have Rex's head. But he especially didn't tell César what happened.

César.

His older brother. When he met César, he felt that he finally had his answers. Even if he was a bit off, Rex was pretty sure it really _was_ his brother. He finally found his brother. They talked several times after that about anything: their parents, how Rex was like and he even saw photos of them all together. Though, César was mostly working on machines and used them for pretty weird things. Rex chuckled as he remembered César making a smoothie with his electromagnet that could disassemble a tank from kilometer away. He sure was weird, but his brother nonetheless. Someone he could talk to and trust.

But he created ZAG-RS. A program that was originally created to destroy stray nanites that escaped the tank. Not to be 'a nanite killing machine', though it did turn to one. But he couldn't believe that César had its voice to be their mother's….Rex clenched his fists in his pockets tighter. He did pay a few visits to ZAG-RS, now that he was pretty sure it wouldn't try to kill him again. He asked questions but didn't get a lot of answers.

"That's what happens when you talk to busted programs whose memory is gone." Rex said to himself as he continued to walk, looking at the floor. He groaned as he remembers the program just answering questions that he already knew the answer to.

He paused for a moment before going on. What really made him mad is why. Why couldn't he remember his mom's voice or anything about his family for that matter? His mother, who cared for him, protected him, made him laugh and smile…at least, that is what mothers are supposed to do. Even hearing that voice, nothing happened. Nothing triggered. He remembers the Doc saying that maybe with a specific smell or sound, it could trigger some memories. It sorta paid off that he listened in those sections but…still nothing happened.

Rex smiled as he remembered seeing a photo of his family with César. She had black hair and brown eyes and so did his father. They had both bright smiles on their faces and looked so happy. Her voice… must have been how his brother said to be: protective, caring. And her personality must be…

_Rex grabbed Van Kleiss and threw him to a wall. He grunted as he collided with the rocks and a cloud of dust was formed. The teen then started walking._

"_We're turning into walking litter boxes and you're checking out caveman graffiti? No wonder I'm always kicking you butt." He turned slightly to the right side of his head to see Van Kleiss' face as he said the last part._

_As the other man got up, he started dusting off some dirt with that golden metallic arm, saying simply: "You don't have an investigation bone in your body do you?"_

_Rex stopped and smiled to himself as he got on the other guy's nerves. He felt satisfied as it's always fun to annoy him. He guessed that Van Kleiss turned to look at him as he felt like he was watched. The next words that were said paralyzed him._

"_So strong headed…just like your mother." Rex didn't talk or move. He had a stunned expression and several emotions flew through him at that time. He was sure that the other man was smiling and silence filled the air for a few seconds before Van Kleiss continued talking while walking ahead of the teen._

"_Oh…you don't like that, do you? That I know more about you than you do?"_

Rex shook his head as he remembered that…he wasn't sure why Van Kleiss said that and he was even madder that his arch-enemy **did** knew more about him than he himself does. But what bugs him more is that he didn't know if what Van Kleiss said was true. If he was like his mother…

Van Kleiss.

His fists clenched tighter and he narrowed his eyes. Rex had a bad feeling about him from the moment he was wrapped into those vines and then almost became lunch. Ever since then, the man has either tried to have him join him, or kill him. He knew that he was bad news and that he wanted something from him and it was proven when he attacked the Keep. His nanites. After he hijacked them and got, well, different powers back, he had no more use for the boy and had his dog, Biowulf dispose of him. Threw him out of a moving plane at six thousand feet. He would be as good as dead if it hadn't been for Six riding that ship and saving his butt.

But he got all interested when Rex returned with his old and even new powers. The teen was sure that he wanted something and that's what Circe said too: that Van Kleiss needed him alive. Though how did he expect Rex to get out alive after being beaten to pulp by No-Face and almost killed was a mystery. And when he said that he shouldn't trust César…that made him suspicious.

"_Ah, your brother. César." Rex stopped dead in his tracks. How did he know about César? He heard a dark chuckle escaping from the man's lips as he continued._

"_I've been following you both very closely since his…miraculous reappearance." As if answering the question Rex had on his mind, he turned to look at the teenager's back._

"_Even if you don't want to hear what I have to say, this one is for free: Do __**not**__ place your trust in César. He is not the man you believe him to be."_

_Turning quickly around, with anger on his face, he looked at Van Kleiss. His hand had already changed into the metallic sword and was at the other's neck._

"_What are you getting at?" Rex almost growled that sentence but it was filled with hatred. The other man simply smiled as he talked._

"_Ah, no, no. This is not how this works. It isn't my turn: Quid pro quo, Rex. If you want to know more…" He trailed off. Rex got it the drift. If he wanted to know more, then he had to give something in return. His arm reverted back to normal and he thought that Van Kleiss' smile got a bit wider before becoming serious as he continued._

"_Why don't we start with something simple? Rylander's Omega Nanite. I know it's inside you." One of his metallic fingers pointed at him and Rex couldn't hide a bit of his shock. Van Kleiss knew about it and denying it wouldn't help. So Rex slowly raised his head, his eyes marked with defeat._

"_Yes."_

Van Kleiss must want the Omega-1 Nanite. It's the only logical explanation… But Rex got information when he decided to play the man's game. He had no reason to lie and it wouldn't help himself if he did. Exchanging information with him wasn't a good idea…but he needed answers. And he got them as did Van Kleiss. Even if it was risky for him to know how Rex's machines work, the teen E.V.O. got an answer in return.

"_So, what you are saying is the motor runs off of gravity and that the only exhausts are atoms of selenium." Van Kleiss said simply_

"_Now you. Squid pro whatever," Rex said raising his hands in the air for a few seconds. "The nanites. The Event. What started all this?"_

"_He didn't tell you? Huh…I'm not surprised. It was César."_

_Rex's eyes widened and then something snapped in him. He charged at Van Kleiss and gave an angry growl. The man sidestepped the teen and as Rex glimpsed at him, he saw the smile. That made his anger grow ten-fold and charged again, sooner than Van Kleiss thought of. Grabbing in a tight hold the black jacket, he let one arm go and his BFS was formed again._

"_Wasteful, Rex." He said, not struggling at all._

"_You're lying." Rex replied, his voice tipped in anger again, eyes narrowed._

_Van Kleiss only scoffed and he said, "Hardly. Your brother is responsible for the most significant catastrophe in human history. You have to admit as brilliant as César is, he's…not quite right."_

_Rex's eyes reverted back to normal and blinked when Van Kleiss continued to make a point. "Am I telling something that you haven't already noticed?"_

_The boy looked at the side, thinking. He closed his eyes and growled as he realized Van Kleiss was right. His brother was off and as much as he didn't want to believe the man in front of him…he was right._

He couldn't believe what Van Kleiss said…but it did make sense. That César was a bit off and maybe…a BIG maybe that he could have something to do with the Event but not to cause it. But still…Rex wasn't sure.

And after that, things became weirder. They were attacked by rock creatures, guards in a way and both he and Van Kleiss worked together to beat them. Them. Who most of the times tried to kill each other. Rex shook his head as he remembered again what happened…

_The creatures were surrounding them and more were forming out of the sides of the walls, the ground and slowly marched towards them_

"_Before we're totally devoid of nanites, we need to end this now. Together." Van Kleiss said._

"_Back to back." Rex quickly said. He was a bit surprised for saying that but now was not the time to be picky. They needed to end this._

"_What?" Rex slightly turned his head to see Van Kleiss looking back, wondering what the teen meant. He replied, a bit annoyed, "Haven't you ever read a comic book? Back to back."_

_And that is what they did. They went back to back and Rex formed his Nunchucks, making them spin at incredible speed. He smashed them on two of the creatures and then turned to Van Kleiss, smiling. When a rock creature formed in front of the man, he extended his metal arm on it. Sparks went through it and it quickly reverted to its original state. As the rock fell, he turned and smiled back at the teen. They continued fighting, making sure they weren't getting surrounded, until they crushed every last one._

"I won't ever get why I smiled…or why he smiled…But he did help me, sorta. Urghh. Come on, Rex. He is your enemy. The bad guy. The dude who tried to have you for lunch _and_ had his pet dog throw you out of a plane." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. The more he thought about it, the more it made his head pound. Van Kleiss was his enemy but also a mystery to him and what made it even more complicated is that what he said back then, when ZAG-RS started crushing the life out of Rex.

"_Van Kleiss…Change of plan. While I've got Zaggy occupied, you go and warn Providence before it's too late." He closed his eyes, grunting a bit from the pain. Van Kleiss' head popped out behind of a rock like structure that was coming out of the ground, with metal combining it._

"_There's no time. Her strength is growing exponentially. To achieve victory you must trust me."_

"_Trust you? That's comedy gold. Even if I was that big of a duff, neither one of us had the power to fight back."_

"_That's not entirely true."_

"_Huh?" He tried to look at Van Kleiss, but he couldn't move his neck. His eyes though still looked at the rock, where he was._

"_I've not been completely honest with you."_

"_Stunned. Really." Why was he not surprised. Of course he would hide something. He always does that._

"_The Omega Nanite within you has a self replicating program. You can create your own nanites."_

"_What? Why didn't you tell me?" He was shocked that the nanite could even do that._

"_A calculated ommission." Van Kleiss replied smiling. Then the ground shook._

He won't ever understand that man. What he wants or why he said those things. He could have just been silent and let the giant computer wires crush him. But he didn't. Instead, he told him that he could make new nanites and they defeated the psycho computer, working together…Again. He then ran away when the fight was over and the teen got a lift from Providence. No matter what Van Kleiss does, he only does it when it benefits him…

But Rex was struggling. When Dr. Holiday said that ZAG-RS's memory wiped clean, César stated that the only logical explanation would be that Van Kleiss did a program dump…but if someone thought about it, since César created ZAG-RS, there might be a possibility he did it when he the grunts weren't looking-

He heard footsteps and saw someone ahead, who he didn't want to see. Of all people, he just had to bump into _him_. Rex would so much prefer Holiday, Bobo. Hey, even Six would be better than this.

César must have come from his lab or something like that cause he folded papers and placed them in his pockets. Rex just continued walking as if nothing had happened. Pacing is the more appropriate word but he still continued, looking at the floor. He had gone in a big circle with all the thinking he was doing, since he didn't notice that he was close to his room…he just had to pass César.

Great.

The truce he had with Van Kleiss had affected him more than he wanted and he didn't want to believe what that man said, but he had a bad feeling about what he said. Van Kleiss could be deceiving him, but he might be telling the truth…But for his own brother, to be lying to him?

Rex shivered and realized he stopped for a few moments. He was hesitating, doubtful…afraid and his older brother could see right through him. He felt César's stare but ignored it, continuing staring at the floor and walking quickly passed him. He was about to do that and make a homerun for anyway.

…but César grabbed his arm.

It wasn't too hard but firmly kept his younger brother in place. Rex bit his lip but quickly stopped doing that as he didn't want to give away that he was nervous. César was obviously not going to let him go until they talked. So…Rex was going to play another game this week, César's game this time.

"Rex. We need to talk."

"Really? Why?" Rex said sarcastically. "I thought you had more important things to do than talk to your brother."

César frowned but continued. "I know you must be feeling a bit irritable towards me but-"

"Irritable? Hah. No, I don't feel irritable towards you. Besides, it's not like you care what I think or generally about me. When you found me, you were looking for the Omega-1 instead of me. And you forgot to mention that you made a robot with Mamá's voice, plus, it was trying to kill me." He then chuckled, but it sounded very dark. Rex got the feeling that he might have copied Van Kleiss' chuckle when they were down there…not good.

César jerked his head slightly back. "I didn't check on you because of my work-"

"Obviously. It wouldn't give it away, even if you had a sign that read 'Looking for the Omega-1, not my brother."

"Rex..." César said, in a serious voice looking straight in his brother's eyes. "Is that why you are avoiding me? And…perhaps because of Van Kleiss?"

Now things were getting in way too deep. Rex might say something he will regret so, he struggled against his brother's grip, moving further. "César, let me go."

César ignored him and pulled him closer, grabbing his other arm, making Rex look at him. That made the teen panic. He suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Do you believe what Van Kleiss said about me?"

"César, seriously. Let me go."

"Do you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Rex, I am not stupid. Something that Van Kleiss told you has made you avoid me. What was it?"

Rex then looked at his brother, who looked at him very seriously. He ceased struggling and looked back at him. "_Quid pro quo_."

"What?"

That stunned Rex himself. He actually remembered what Van Kleiss said, that specific quote. He remember calling it squid or something like that. Maybe he could get some answers…

"Quid pro quo, César. You want to know what to know what Van Kleiss told me? Then you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"The truth! What happened during the Event. What exactly happened? And why do I have the gut feeling that you are hiding something from me?" Rex looked at him seriously. This was no time for fun. He needed answers.

César sighed. "I told you: ZAG-RS knew the exact answer-"

"Didn't you say that the five years you were trying to stop your ship was 15 minutes for you? If that's the case, then you would remember what happened. Plus, do you think I would believe a killing machine?"

"No, I meant she had more accurate data than-"

"That's not the point! Why can't you tell me yourself?"

César then had a stunned expression and his eyes softened a bit. He let go of one of his younger brother's arms and his hand went through his hair. He looked aside this time and confessed, "I…I can't…"

Rex was shocked and angry. Why? Why couldn't he tell him?

Then he remembered…What Van Kleiss said a few days ago. Those words will always be at the back of his mind whenever he sees César…always…

"_Do __**not**__ place your trust in César. He is not the man you believe him to be."_

And César gave him the answer to Van Kleiss' statement. The vague answer.

Rex clenched his fist and looked at the floor. He started biting his lower lip. His emotions were flaring up and he thought that his nanites were reacting. But they weren't. If he started fighting with his brother, White Knight wouldn't be happy and the security cameras would be proof that he started a fight.

He remembered Noah saying he should change his tactics and he did. He suddenly pulled his arm out of his brother's grasp. Due to the surprise, César wasn't holding him too tight. He outstretched his hand but Rex quickly backed away, hitting it with his hand, glaring back again. César got the feeling that the teen was angry.

"Mijo, calm down-"

"Enough, ok?" He lashed out, shouting at César. Rex had enough of this.

"I'm sick and tired of getting nothing than more questions! Do you know what it's been like for the past years, César? Not remember anything from my past? Nothing about you, our parents. Nothing! Only this past one and a half year and very few memories from my time in Hong Kong. But still! Nothing else! So quit being a mad scientist and give me some answers!"

He was pointing at César, gritting his teeth. He would get in trouble if he hit him but he wanted answers. There was silence and Rex kept looking at his brother, until he realized that something was wrong… César was shocked, surprised.

He knew something. He knew something and he wasn't telling his younger brother. Rex could demand answers out of him but it wouldn't get him anywhere. He could go to the others and tell them that César was hiding something and that he was crazy. The cameras would say a different story…but…

Rex looked at César in the eye and saw that he was a bit nervous. They both were. He sighed and his hand went through his hair, trying to find the right words to say. Until he did.

"César, when you came back…I…I thought that I would finally get my answers and my dream: that I would finally have a family. That I wouldn't be alone anymore. But you…you're hiding something from me. You keep secrets and I can't…shake the feeling that it's something bad." Rex lowered his head.

"I know that I have kept things from you. But this is for your own good, mijo." César went a bit closer but Rex then lashed out and started shouting again.

"Stop it! You say you care but I don't see it! In families, friends, even partners, you tell the truth! You are honest with the other! César…I…I don't know if I can trust you anymore…I can't even remember you! This has nothing to do with what Van Kleiss said. I just…don't know you!"

"Even if that is true…you are still my brother…And I do care about you." César said, looking at his little brother sympathetically. Rex just looked at him, stunned. His eyes were sincere and the E.V.O. thought of those times that he passed with César. Doing everything brothers do sometimes.

But Rex just couldn't shake the feeling that Van Kleiss might be telling the truth and that César was hiding something. If that was so…if what that man said was true, then everything…with César…was a lie.

With a yell, Rex kicked the metal wall beside him. It left a dent and an echo in the hallways. He was trying to clear his head. But he couldn't. He didn't know what to do. He started to leave until he heard the man saying, "Rex-"

"Can you at least answer me one question?" Rex said, turning to look at him.

There was a small pause. People must have heard the commotion cause Rex could swear he heard Six with the others…and he saw them coming from the hallway behind the scientist.

"What is going on here?" Six looked at César but neither of the brothers looked at him. Instead, the older one said, "If I can."

The E.V.O. knew he would say that but he could at least know one thing…

"Am I like Mamá?" Before César could say anything, Rex continued. "I mean, do I act like her? Was she very head-strong and willful, wanting to have her way? Am I…like her?"

Another moment in silence. Six, Dr. Holiday or Bobo didn't try to interrupt cause they know how the situation between the two brothers is. After what seemed like an eternity, César answered.

"Yes. You are like her. And I know that both Mamá and Papi would be proud of you. As am I."

Rex then felt another wave of emotions. Sadness and happiness is one of the most major ones as he is like his mother and at least he does have something of hers but still doesn't remember her. Another emotion though is regret. Regretting for learning this as it also meant that Van Kleiss was telling the truth about his mother. He was looking at the floor when he suddenly felt an hand almost being placed on his shoulder and realized it is César's. Rex quickly backed away and stole a quick glance. He saw his brother, his hand still stretched out. He saw Six, Holiday and Bobo looking at him. And few deeper in the corridor were some agents. He clenched his hand into a fist and muttered under his breath.

"You're an idiot, César."

And he ran off to his room. When the door was locked, Rex kicked it with all he got. He then leaned against the metal frame and he started clutching his head tighter, pulling a bit of his spiky black hair. He was so mad and sad and a bit happy too. All of these emotions were confusing him.

He then sighed as his shoulders slumped and slowly slithered down the door and on to the floor. He took off his gloves and then looked at his hands. For him, in one hand, there is César. His brother, who did find him by luck cause his first priority was the Omega-1 Nanite. He got that his job is important, he is a bit weird but still, his brother…even if he is a total stranger to him. Rex believed that he cared and he still wants to believe it.

On the other hand, is Van Kleiss. His enemy but still, the one who can answer his questions. He was also as the Event and he can do that, he proved it when they were in the sandstorm, as long as he does something in return, which is usually join him or something along those lines. While he trusts Van Kleiss as far as he can throw him and that what he might have said could be a lie…Rex can't help but feel that what the E.V.O. said could have a grain of truth. What he said about the making of his own nanites were true…and from what César says…so was the bit of information about his mother.

Who is telling the truth? Who should he trust? César or Van Kleiss? Even if César is his brother what Van Kleiss said made sense, but his brother cared for him….so who is right and wrong here? He moved his hands up and down as if weighting a scale. The scale of his trust…

Rex clutched his head again as his thoughts went in circles. He needed answers, and he would get them: starting from Van Kleiss. He was the only one, other than César to have them. He didn't lie to him down there so he might be telling the truth in some parts. Since his brother wouldn't talk, he could at least hear more of Van Kleiss' side of the story.

However, Rex feels doubtful, confused about everything. But no matter what happens, he feels so damn…lost.

**A/N:** I just had to write something after the most recent episode, _Written In Sand._ It was a great episode and I really liked it. This made me wonder how Rex would feel after this and I wanted to write what I think he would feel. Plus, this is my first one-shot and fic that I have posted here after…well, a few years. I did have in mind other stories before but it didn't work out. Oh, well.

I hope I have written Rex's character well and did the whole part with César. I thought of not having him at first but still, I thought it could be possible that this might happen. I know several other people have written something like this…but I wanted to write it anyway. Personally, I am in between. I think César is definitely hiding something and is suspicious, but he does care about Rex. Van Kleiss…isn't the guy who you would think to be trusted, but I think…he might be telling the truth. He didn't sound like he was trying to trick Rex.

I think I did ok and the writing in italics? Yeah, flashbacks and emphasis. I seriously think that he would think about this several times after the episode and I think he would wonder about some things. Hope you people enjoyed it!


End file.
